Insignia The untold story
by SirLancelotKEP
Summary: Advice: This is based on the Insignia trilogy. What happens if Yuri gives a try at fighting with Camcos? And what if a new superstar arrives to the Spire and changes war? Read this exciting and freshly new fanfic about Insignia. Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS IS MINE!
1. Chapter 1: Where all begins

**Hello, my name is Lancelot and I´m starting my first fan-fic story. It is about Insignia, a book I love. So, leave reviews! :D. To understand it, you must have read at least the first half of Vortex**

**P.D: None of these characters is mine**

Insignia: the untold story

It was a normal day on the Spire, Karl being mad at Tom, Wyatt programming, and Vikram was playing with the guns at the Armory. Except for one thing, Yuri was… fighting with the CamCos?

Tom POV:

-Man, I´m tired of this- I said,-Accept it Raines, I beat you again-said Karl-and I will do this every time, _Fido_-. Freaking Genghis- I muttered, then I left to the armory.

Vikram POV:

-Awesome dude! - I said. –Hell yeah-Tom said and continued shooting at me- Have you seen Yuri? –Nope-I said -Well, I neither- confirmed Tom. Then I thought a brilliant idea, what if I sent a net-send message to Tom to distract him meanwhile I take more guns? But… what could I send him? _Got it._ –Tom? - Yeah? - Can I take a break? - Sure Doctor! - As he was saying that I started typing… -Wait what?!-Tom said, surely surprised-What's this trick Vik? - Hahaha, Doctor, I think there is someone more intelligent that you…- "Report immediately to Office of General Marsh"? Did you write that? - I started worrying, I didn´t wrote that, right?- Er, no Tom…- Well, I´m leaving, bye dude- Bye doctor- Something was going wrong…

Wyatt POV:

-Sir, I have a question- I said as I raised my hand- Can Trojans skip the firewall I´ve just programmed?- Blackburn stared at me with a malicious spark on his eyes- Let´s see… Execute/actionvirusMadgrandpa/FAILURE TO ACCES TARGET appeared in front of my eyes.-Well Enslow, your firewall is very secure. Can you give me the code on Zorten II tomorrow?-Blackburn keep staring at me as if saying: _Give it to me or suffer the consequences-_Alright sir, I´ll start sending it-I said as I was leaving his office.

Omniscient POV:

After that, Wyatt got down to the Middle company common hall. Tom walked and took the elevator to floor 20. As he was departing, he catched a glimpse of Heather and Alec talking with grim faces.

-I´m worried ´bout him, he is very nervous-Alec said. Tom didn´t know who were talking about so he stayed. –Yes, I don´t know if he can holds the pressure-Heather exclaimed. Tom couldn´t stay but he still wanted to know who was him. Maybe it was Elliot, or even Snowden. Well, it wasn´t his matter…

**So, did you like it? Leave a review, and I see you on the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: My kind?

**Hello everybody welcome back to another chapter of my fan-fic. Last chapter, we saw a normal day on the Spire.. So, I checked the stats and there have been ****5 ****visitors, which is kinda awesome for the first chapter of my story. If you haven´t read Vortex, please stop reading here. In Vortex many things change. I will post a link to the e-book at the end. Leave reviews! :D**

Insignia: The Untold Story

Omniscient POV:

Tom was already expecting the words: "Sir You´re out of the Spire because this and that, blah blah. But that never come. Instead the general Marsh greeted him with a military salute. Tom answered him, of course.

-Good morning trainee Raines.

-Glad to see you Sir.

-As you have seen, we are in a crisis. We need to duplicate the number of our trainees in order to get more Cam-Cos.

-Yes sir, I already know that

-But, did you know that you are not the only one of your kind?

_My kind? _Tom thought and started getting nervous. How did they know? Who told them? Was it Blackburn? A million of questions passed through his head.

- Of course, I´m talking about that I will go in an endless search across the country to find more kids with _special _characteristics.

- _Special characteristics?_

- Yes, like having a killer instinct, having reflexes faster than usual,etc.

-Oh, those traits?

-Yes. Now talking seriously, I spotted two candidates. One is in Australia, the other one in Mexico. Got it?

-Yes sir

-I wanted a trainee to accompany me. Someone with special traits. And that someone is _you, _Thomas Raines.

-Me? Sir, I would like to, but I also need to finish my studies and…

-Okay. Fortunately, I know someone else

-Who?

-Yuri Sysevich

**Cliffhanger! So, here´s the link to the e-book:**

** /read/420423**

**Leave reviews. Bye! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Common Hall

**NOTE: I wrote this chapter the same day the chapter 2.**

**So, since we last left of, we heard General Marsh talking with Mr. Raines (Nice one, huh?) about a journey across the world. But Thomas couldn´t go, so Terry said him his next candidate. Yuri Sysevich. Now, let´s see his reaction. Welcome to**

Insignia: The untold story

Tom POV:

-Are you serious?

-Affirmative.

Man, I couldn´t believe it. Seriously? Yuri? What was wrong with him? Did he told that to Blackburn? If Blackburn managed to know that… Well, you know what was probably going to happen… Actually, since Yuri was free from the Obsidian Corp. Blackburn cooled down a bit. But, still it was a crazy idea.

-Sir, is you sure?

-Yes trainee, maybe you should go with lieutenant Chang to check your neural processor

-No, sir, I´m fine, but, Yuri? Have you already spoken to Blackburn?

-Yes, he was the one that suggested Sysevich.

-May I leave, sir?

-Yes Raines, go.

As I was leaving his office I sent a message to Vik: "Where are you? Need to speak urgently. Meet me at the common hall at 1500"-Tom.

Almost instantly, I got an answer: "What´s up doctor? I´m going to get the Evil Wench. See you in the hall."-Vik

Ok, that´s fine I thought.** (SPOILER AHEAD)** Since Elliot left, the military have gone crazy searching for a replacement. And well, since Heather… I can still hear her in my nightmares screaming and exploding. Yucky.

Wyatt POV:

-Vik?

-Yeah?

-So, did when Tom told us to go to the common hall?

-A-a-at 1600?

-No! I registered your conversation and here it says: "Where are you? Need to speak urgently. Meet me at the common hall at 1500"-Tom.

-Oh! I already knew that…

Why the heck is Vik so dumb? Did his family make some Indian ritual to him, and now he is more stupid than average? Because, really, he´s all the day: -Hey Wyatt –How do I…? –Can you help me in…? –What did I do wrong? I mean, with the processors, we are more intelligent and that stuff, but Vik was seemingly going more stupid.

-Have you seen the android?

-No, I tried to see where he is, but apparently, someone else hacked and shut down my localization code.

-Maybe we will meet him at the hall with Tom…

-Maybe…

Omniscient POV:

A few minutes later, the couple of Vik and Wyatt meet with Tom and he started talking

-I know where Yuri is. Or well, where he´ll be

-Doctor! Tell us!

-He was with Blackburn

-NOOOOO!

-Cool down Wyatt, he has been selected to be an escort of General Marsh during his worldwide trip.

-And why would he take a trip?

-To get more _like me_

-W-w-hit your crazy powers?

-Not exactly, but yes

-Hey there comrades!

-Yuri!

-Where you have been?

-Doing some very important stuff…

-What?

-I´m the official replacement for Elliot Rodriguez

**OH GOD! Yuri? His face in cereal boxes? Ha! Well, if you liked the chapter leave reviews! :D**

**P. S: In the next chapter there are going to appear 2 new characters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mordred, shut up

**No intro for this chapter!**

Insignia: The untold story

Omniscient POV:

*A few days later*

Yuri and General Marsh left the Spire at the morning and before departing, Terry gave Tom a paper which had some activation codes for the main CPU and other stuff.

-Do you really need to leave? - Wyatt asked

-Sure dear- Yuri answered

-See you in a week Yuri- Tom said

-Goodbye folks- said Yuri as he was walking to the plane

-Find those guys!

-Brush your teeth!

-Don´t get in trouble android!

Then, a clangorous sound roared in the distance as a tiny point elevated in sky spitting and bursting flames.

-So, what shall we do now? - Tom asked

-I´m leaving Doc, I have a date with Lila in Lafayette Hall.

-Blackburn needs some help with the restructuration of the firewall

-Okay man! Leave me here!

-C'mon Tom, it´s just a week

-Sure, a _week..._

Tom posted a message in his chat with Medusa that said: "Yaolan? Please, I need to talk to you about the virus that I used on you"- Tom

"Shut up, Mordred"

"Listen, Vengerov told me to infect you to check if you were his phantom. Once I infected you, I deceived Joseph to make him think that there was another ghost in his system. Tricky, huh?"

"I told you Mordred, shut up"

"Please!"

Then, a message appeared on his eyesight.

THOMAS RAINES, SHUT UP NOW. I HEARD ENOUGH!

And after that, Tom sent a link to a WWII sim. "Give me a chance please!"

"I´ll beat you so hard that you will call for your mother"

Tom began to make a smile when he thought: M-m-my mother…

He needed to check some data online…

**Sorry for the chapter. I promise I´ll make the chapters longer. **

**Apparently, for some reason, the link to the book is broken so…**

**SPOILERS AHEAD:**

**Important points:**

**Elliot quits military**

**Heather is killed by Blackburn**

**Tom loses his fingers**

**Yuri passes to middle company**

**Wyatt, Vik and Tom pass to upper company**

**Medusa is infected by Tom**

**Tom screws it up with all the multinationals and can´t find a sponsor**

**Ok, I think that´s enough. Leave reviews if you liked the chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Delilah Prestwick

**I was checking the stats online and I realized that there have been 13 visitors which is kinda cool. Anyways, I need your reviews! Now, really, I will add the 2 characters of chapter 3 in the next chapter. Let´s get this started!**

Insignia: The Untold Story

Wyatt POV:

-Wyatt, can you help me? - Tom asked me

-What can I do for you? - I started worrying because each time Tom asked me something it went terribly wrong

-I need to find a person online, I don´t know her surname but I do know some information

-Is she Medusa?

-Nope

-Well, let´s get to it. Blackburn gave me the code of his computer, there is really some crazy stuff in there

-No problem

We walked and passed through some Cam-Cos. Leah and Alec were talking very fast and nervous. Then, Britt pointed me and said:

-Hey, Enslow

-Hi Britt. Are you having a battle soon?

-Yeah, but Mason and Yosef are out. We need two pilots. Do you know anyone?

-Go ask Emefa, she knows someone in Hannibal.

-Enslow, do you know where is Ares?

-Elliot?

-No, don´t you know? I am searching for the Russian

-Yuri?

-Yeah, that one

-He is with General Marsh

-Thanks Enslow

-See you

Tom and I keep walking and got to the elevator. Then, I realized Tom didn´t talked for a while. React Tom, I thought

-Tom

Nothing

-Tom!

He has a virus or what?

- Hey! Raines! I´m talking to you!

-HEY THOMAS RAINES! WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU?

-Sorry Wyatt, I was texting Medusa

-What did you told her?

-Last time we saw, I infected her with a virus. We had a battle together but she´s still angry at me. I was asking her if she could help me

-Boys…

*Some hours later*

-Nope

-Try this one

Tom and I passed hours trying to access the personal computer of Blackburn, but it had 20 passwords and 15 backup codes. Sadly, he only gave me 15 codes.

-Ok, that´s it. I´m talking to Medusa

Tom POV:

I walked to the CPU and touched it.

_Come on, come on. _I connected and floated? through the streams of bits.

Connect to the Forbidden Citadel.

Search for Advanced Company head quarters

Connect to Room-548

Access the security camera. There she is, I thought

She was sitting in front of her computer with her headset on and searching for…

_Uh oh._

Delilah Prestwick

**So, leave reviews! :D**


End file.
